Tutelage
by YokomoHideOut
Summary: A beautiful spirit walks the earth and comes across a troubled young man. It seems that this man is being hunted so the girl decides to stick close to the man and help him.
1. Arcane

**Tutelage**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**A beautiful spirit walks the earth and comes across a troubled young man. It seems that this man is being hunted so the girl decides to stick close to the man and help him.**

--

Steam rose from a cup of green tea. Chatter echoed through a tiny family tea house. A young man shifted uncomfortably in a hard wooden chair. He stared into the cup and watched the tea spin around as he twirled the cup. Frowning, he forced the tea down his throat in one swig. A man chuckled to himself and placed another cup beside the man. "Maybe drowning out everyone with tea isn't the best thing to do Gaara." the waiter laughed. Gaara scowled and forced the tea down again. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a few bills and handed it to the man. Gaara nodded and put on his long trench. He stepped into the busy street and shuffled down the cobblestone path. A young boy about Gaara's age rushed past him and knocked his shoulder. Gaara hit the ground with a thump and looked up. The boy stood in front of him and smirked and took off down the street. Gaara cursed and picked himself off of the ground. He scowled at the people around him and continued to his home.

--

A girl with pink pastel hair leaned against a building in boredom. She looked across the street and saw a man with blood red hair turn down an alleyway. Not far behind, and group of young men turned down the same ally. Her smile grew wider and she jogged down to where they had turned. The boy with blood red hair stopped and did not look back at the group. A stream of billingsgate came to her ears. She laughed as the boys yelled profane language at the other boy. She stalked up in between of the harassers and the lone boy. "Hey Gaara! How is your sister been doing?" a boy laughed. The boy named Gaara turned his head slightly so his face was showing. He did not look happy at all. They stood there waiting for some kind of emotion to cross his face. Gaara huffed and began down the ally again. The girl followed behind him. The group of boys cursed at him and started to walk behind him again. "Wuss is running away again." a black haired boy in the group commented. Gaara stopped and turned around. "What do you want." he said between his clenched teeth. What seemed to be the leader of the group laughed and walked up to Gaara. His face that was once full of joy was now serious. He leaned his face near Gaara's ear and whispered into his ear. Gaara frowned and pushed the boy to the ground. The group of boys ran to Gaara and started to push him. The pushing escalated into punching and kicking. The girl stood there. Her face was expressionless. After minutes pass, they slowly died away before they brought too much attention to themselves. Gaara sat up from the ground and stared at the brick wall. Blood trickled from his mouth and down the side of his head. The girl sighed and slowly walked towards him. His eyes followed as she walked. She stopped in her tracks and had a questioning look on her face. "Is he watching me?" she thought. She cursed slightly and sat down in front of him. "Are you alright?"

--

His head throbbed from the beating. The girl that stood away from the fight had seen the whole thing. He did not blame her for not interfering. He was quite confused though. The group seemed not to notice her and she did not hold any emotion when the beating happened. Movement caught his eye. The girl advanced towards him. She suddenly stopped and she looked confused. Gaara stared at her. She then sat down in front of him. He was really confused now. "Are you alight?" the girl asked. He nodded and looked away. "My name is Sakura." she said and stuck out her hand. Gaara looked at it then to her. She lowered her hand and stood up. Gaara stood also but began to wobble. Sakura smiled and took his elbows and helped him stand straight. He nodded and began to his home. Sakura decided to follow him home to make sure he would get there safely.

--

Gaara cursed as he rummaged through his pockets. He frowned and took the knocker in his hand and struck the door. Moments later, a blond haired woman opened it and gasped at him. He shuffled in the door quickly and headed towards the kitchen. "Gaara, what happened to you?" the girl yelled. Gaara took out some ice. "Fight." he said and put the ice in a bag. The girl took a wet clothe and rubbed the blood off of the side of his face. He hissed as the water came in contact with the wound. The girl laughed and washed the clothe. "Temari, it's not what you think." he said quietly. She looked up at him. "I didn't start it." Temari smiled. "I can see that. If you were the one who started it, you would have come out unscathed." she joked. He smiled a bit and headed towards his room.

--

Sakura inwardly smiled to herself. "At least he has family to get him through." she huffed. She decided to pack in for the night and headed back towards the ally.

--

**After I re-read this chapter I couldn't help but thinking that it took place in Britain or some other English country. I am currently not sure of where it takes place.**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up either tonight or late in the after noon tomorrow. I work all day so it does not make anything convenient to me or you.**

**-Yokomo**


	2. Tittle tattle

**Tutelage**

**I do not own Naruto**

**A beautiful spirit walks the earth and comes across a troubled young man. It seems that this man is being hunted so the girl decides to stick close to the man and help him.**

--

Sakura woke the next morning to the bright and sunny sun. She smiled and stretched out her arms and legs. "Sleeping is nice. Maybe I should do it more often." she laughed and walked out into the street. What would she do today?

--

Gaara had woken early in the morning to check on his head wound. It had healed a bit over the night and now was barely visible. He sighed and got dressed. Gaara would rarely ever be at home. Most of the time he would be at the tea house that an old couple owned. He shut the door softly so his siblings would not wake. Gaara took his normal route to the tea house and quickly hurried down the alleyway with long strides. Pushing on the door, a tiny bell rung and a face peered from behind a counter. "Good morning sonny." an old man greeted. Gaara nodded quickly and sat at the back of the restaurant. Soon after, he ordered tea and began to relax. Sighing, he closed his eyes and took deep, silent breathes. Moments later, he re-opened his eyes and they met with large green ones. He jerked his head back swiftly and narrowed his eyes. "Great. Who is she again? Oh yes, Sakura."Gaara thought quickly. "Yes?" he questioned. She stayed quiet and looked at him. He turned his head slightly towards the wall clock and chugged down his tea. "I must leave now. Good day." Gaara told her and walked towards the exit. Sakura quickly jumped from the seat and followed him. "Is your head feeling better?" she questioned. He grunted in response and quickened his pace. She frowned at his actions and ran in front of him. He stopped and growled at her. "Where are you going?" Sakura smiled. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I am going to work." he said bluntly and maneuvered around her. "Would you mind if I tagged along?" she asked him. She sound desperate to talk to someone. Gaara looked at her questioningly and finally nodded.

--

Gaara blocked out the girl's noises. She had begun to hum to herself and it was driving him insane. His workplace came into view and Gaara began to walk faster. "The old J.H building huh?" Sakura smiled. Gaara muttered a quick 'yeah' and stopped in front of the building and turned to her. "Um, I do not think that my boss would appreciate someone in my office when I am working." Gaara told her. The truth was, Gaara's boss was never around so really, he didn't even have to go in. She smiled and pushed him through the door. "It's alright, no one will see me." she laughed. Her grunted. "I guess I am stuck with her." he thought. Gaara made a gesture to follow him and began to walk up the flight of stairs. "Um, why don't you ta-" "I need the exercise. You are welcome to take the elevator. It is the 4th floor, the last door on the right." Gaara told her. She shook her head "It is fine." and then she smiled. This was going to be a long day or sure.

--

Sorry it is so short but I have to get up early tomorrow.

-Yokomo


End file.
